


Hot And Bothered

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Too Hot to Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's finding it too hot, and Stephen isn't helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot And Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for kerry_louise.

The loud calls and laughter of the students drifted in through the open window, distracting Professor Nick Cutter from his work once again. For the fiftieth time that evening he wished he could close the window and shut out the noise, but with the temperature still in the high twenties, even this late in the day, that wasn’t really an option.  
  
Sighing, Nick tried to block out the noise mentally, and returned his attention to the dissertation proposal in front of him. He supposed he couldn’t really blame the students for their exuberance. This week was the last of the exams, and every afternoon a few more students had received their liberty from revision and stifling halls full of desks and pressure. The resultant partying in the student union had gone on late into the night. _Every_ night. And every single student seemed to want to pass by the zoology building on their way out to have some fun.  
  
Of course, the last week of the exams also meant the last week of the academic year. By the weekend most of the students would be gone, leaving the campus blissfully quiet. This did, however, leave Nick with a rather pressing deadline. The dissertation proposals had to be approved and distributed to the students soon to be starting their third year before they went home for the holidays. And since today was Wednesday, that meant Nick had forty-eight hours to finish looking at them all.  
  
Hence being stuck on campus at 9:30 at night, in an office that had felt like an oven all day.  
  
Nick sighed again as he read the next proposal. “Honestly, do these students even _consider_ whether a topic is appropriate before they suggest it?” he muttered. “This one is convinced he can prove that life on earth is down to alien intervention.”  
  
“Well, you can’t deny it would make an interesting read when it’s done.”  
  
And there was another distraction. Sitting across from Nick, feet propped on the desk, and managing to somehow look cool and unruffled despite the heat, Stephen Hart was not a presence designed to aid _anyone’s_ concentration. Nick scowled at him, which did nothing to dislodge his grin, and tossed the proposal on the ‘Needs Work’ pile.  
  
“Remind me to email the lad tomorrow – he’ll need to make some adjustments to his subject area before he starts his research.”  
  
Deciding he needed a short break, Nick unfolded himself from his chair, grimacing as his muscles protested at the movement, and walked over to the window. Currently there were no students in sight, although he knew better than to hope they’d heard the last of them for that evening. Something else, however, _had_ vanished. At least for a few hours.  
  
“I think the sun’s finally set,” he said over his shoulder. “Perhaps it’ll get a bit cooler now.” He shifted uncomfortably, feeling his sweaty shirt sticking to his back, and for a moment entertained the idea of removing it. There was only Stephen here to see him, after all – what could it hurt?  
  
But an unwelcome sense of decorum stopped him, and instead he just plucked at the fabric, trying at least to get some air circulating between it and his skin.  
  
“Here.” Stephen had come up unnoticed behind him, and had thrust a glass of water under Nick’s nose. “You look like you could do with this.”  
  
Nick took the drink gratefully, and downed most of it in four long swallows before splashing the last few drops on his face in an effort to cool down. It worked for a moment, but then he could feel the heat getting at him again, and he grimaced.  
  
“How can it still be this hot?” he complained. “And how can they still have so much energy?” he grumbled, glaring down at the latest batch of students to be passing the building.  
  
Stephen chuckled. “We’ve experienced worse than this,” he reminded Nick.  
  
“I know, but that was in the jungle. Or in the desert. I _expect_ it to be baking hot there. But for England this is just unnatural!”  
  
“You need to calm down,” Stephen told him. “Getting flustered isn’t going to help you stay cool.”  
  
“Nothing’s going to help me stay cool at the moment,” Nick said  
  
“This might,” said Stephen. He slid his arms around Nick, and started applying his fingers to the buttons of Nick’s shirt.  
  
“Stephen!” Nick hissed. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I would have thought that was obvious.”  
  
“But what if someone looks up and sees us?” There were no students down below at the moment, but it was only a matter of time.  
  
Without answering, Stephen left off Nick’s buttons momentarily, and reached out for the cords hanging by the side of the window, tugging them sharply so that the venetian blind suddenly shot down, and then fiddling with them until the slats tilted up slightly, enough to block the view of anyone outside, but not so much that they would impede the flow of fresh air, such as it was.  
  
“Problem solved,” Stephen announced. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t actually tell me to stop.” He returned his attention to Nick’s shirt, deftly undoing the remaining buttons and then pulling the whole garment out of the waistband of Nick’s jeans.  
  
“And how is this cooling me down, exactly?” Nick asked, unable to entirely suppress the unsteadiness in his voice. He could feel the back of his shirt growing even damper where Stephen was pressed up against him, and even with his shirt now hanging open he was still rather hot under the collar.  
  
“Hmmm, maybe you’re right,” said Stephen. “But it was worth a try.”  
  
Nick could hear the smirk in his voice, and tried not to groan as Stephen leant in and licked a stripe up the side of his neck, from the top of his collar all the way to the sensitive spot behind Nick’s ear.  
  
“Stephen,” he protested again feebly.  
  
“I want to fuck you,” Stephen murmured in his ear.  
  
Nick’s cock stirred in his jeans. “But we can’t leave yet,” he replied. “Too much work to do.”  
  
“I didn’t mean at home,” Stephen clarified. “I meant here. I want to bend you over your desk and fuck you long and slow.” He nipped playfully at Nick’s earlobe. “It’s too hot for anything more strenuous than that.”  
  
Nick swallowed. He couldn’t deny that he’d entertained a fantasy or two about ‘doing things’ in his office. He’d occasionally pictured Stephen on his knees in front of him, hidden by the desk as he sucked Nick’s cock while Nick leaned back in his chair. He’d even had an idea not too dissimilar to what Stephen was proposing, although in his scenario, he was the one doing the fucking, and Stephen was the one bent over the desk.  
  
“What do you think?” Stephen asked.  
  
His cock twitched again, and Nick nodded mutely. He was more turned on by the idea than he wanted to admit, although he couldn’t help but wonder how he was ever going to sit in this office and talk to students or the dean or the other professors without remembering this night.  
  
“Good,” said Stephen approvingly. “Get the rest of your kit off then.”  
  
He stepped away, and Nick half turned from the window, his mouth going drier than it already was as Stephen unselfconsciously stripped off his t-shirt, revealing a torso slightly sheened in sweat, and followed that up by undoing his jeans and pushing them down over his hips along with his underwear.  
  
“Cutter? Come on…”  
  
Nick blinked, and then realised that he’d been staring instead of taking off his own clothes. Hurriedly he shed his shirt, the cotton peeling away from his own damp skin, and then divested himself of his jeans and the rest of his clothing with rather less grace than Stephen had.  
  
He’d barely laid his garments over the back of a chair when Stephen was plastered against him again, this time moulding himself to Nick’s front and taking his half erect cock in hand to stroke it to full hardness.  
  
Nick moaned into Stephen’s mouth as he was kissed. He could feel Stephen’s own hard cock against his hip, and suddenly wanted nothing more than for it to be inside him.  
  
“God, Stephen, want you…”  
  
“Fuck, yes…”  
  
Stephen moved them both, and Nick found himself being bent over the desk as Stephen had promised, proposals and other paraphernalia being unceremoniously pushed out of the way to make space.  
  
Leaning over him, Stephen grabbed his jeans from where they were hanging from a corner of the desk and fished around in one of the pockets. Nick wriggled slightly as he felt Stephen’s cock sliding along the cleft of his arse.  
  
“Stephen…” he growled.  
  
Stephen made a triumphant noise, and waved the condom packet in front of Nick’s eyes. “Always prepared, me,” he said smugly. “Although…oh, damn.”  
  
“What?” said Nick.  
  
“No lube,” Stephen said, a certain amount of dismay colouring his voice. “I don’t suppose you’ve…?”  
  
“Of course I haven’t,” Nick said. Then he wriggled again, pressing back against Stephen. “Doesn’t matter,” he said. “Just use spit. I don’t want to wait any more.”  
  
“You’ve changed your tune, haven’t you?” Stephen teased.  
  
“ _Stephen…_ ” said Nick again, absolutely _not_ whining.  
  
“I do so love to hear you beg,” Stephen muttered in a low voice, and then Nick felt him slither backwards, off Nick’s back, exposing his skin to the marginally cooler air of the office.  
  
“Stephen, what are you…?”  
  
“Just stay where you are and let me take care of things,” Stephen said from somewhere behind him.  
  
Then Nick felt hands running over his buttocks, strong fingers spreading them before Stephen’s tongue suddenly licked along the crack and across Nick’s exposed entrance.  
  
Nick knew he was blushing a fiery red. He’d be the first to admit that he wasn’t very adventurous when it came to bedroom activities (this whole situation was a bit of a departure for him), but Stephen had never given any indication that he was bored by their somewhat vanilla sex life.  
  
But it was rapidly becoming apparent that there were other things that Nick’s lover liked to do, things that he’d never brought up, or insisted Nick try.  
  
Why Stephen had suddenly decided to expand Nick’s horizons now, he wasn’t quite sure, but Nick was already starting to regret not having encouraged Stephen to do it earlier.  
  
He panted harshly as Stephen’s tongue teased round his hole, lapping at sensitive flesh before pressing inside Nick’s body, thrusting into him in a way that Nick found obscenely good.  
  
One finger, then two, joined the tongue, working more saliva into Nick, and stretching and preparing him. Nick was just getting to the point where he felt like he might come from this alone – and he knew he should tell Stephen this, but he really didn’t want it to stop – when Stephen _did_ stop, and Nick keened in disappointment.  
  
He heard Stephen chuckle, and then the rustle of the condom wrapper as Stephen tore the packet open. Hands took his hips in a firm grip, and Nick felt the head of Stephen’s cock resting against him.  
  
“Don’t forget the window’s open,” Stephen remarked conversationally, and then cut off any startled reply Nick might have been about to make by pushing forward, sheathing himself in Nick’s body in one smooth stroke.  
  
Nick muffled his groan in his arm. Stephen ministrations had helped somewhat, but there was still an edge of pain as he was stretched open, and after that first movement Stephen stopped, allowing Nick to adjust to the feeling.  
  
“All right?” Stephen asked, his voice annoyingly steady.  
  
Nick nodded. “Just give me a minute,” he gasped. He forced himself to relax around Stephen until he felt like he was ready, and then nodded again.  
  
Stephen made a pleased noise and moved again, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Nick’s body before pressing back in again, keeping his thrusts long and slow as he’d promised, shifting his angle a little each time until he found the perfect one to nudge against Nick’s prostate, driving sparks of pleasure into Nick’s body and all the way along his spine until they came out of his mouth in little moans that he tried, and failed, to smother.  
  
“Fuck, Nick, you feel so good,” Stephen murmured, his relentless thrusts neither speeding up nor slowing down, until Nick simultaneously wanted to beg him to fuck him harder, and plead for him never to stop.  
  
His cock was trapped between his body and the desktop, where neither he nor Stephen could get a hand to it, and Nick could feel a dampness that wasn’t sweat against his skin as pre-come leaked from the tip.  
  
Finally, Stephen’s rhythm started to stutter, and from his gasped curses Nick could tell he was close. He smiled a little to himself as he suddenly clenched around Stephen’s cock, abruptly drawing Stephen’s orgasm out of him and feeling Stephen’s grip on his hips tighten as he thrust his climax into Nick’s body.  
  
Nick groaned slightly as Stephen slipped free, and then shifted restlessly – his own cock was still hard, and he hadn’t come yet. Then he felt himself being pulled away from the desk, and directed on wobbly legs to his chair. He was pushed down into it, and then Stephen dropped gracefully to his knees in front of him, and leaned over to swallow Nick’s cock to the root.  
  
Nick swore loudly, and then stuffed his fist in his mouth as he heard an answering giggle from outside. But he didn’t really care about the presence of the students, or anyone else. All he could focus on was Stephen’s head between his thighs, fulfilling one of Nick’s fantasies without even realising it.  
  
He couldn’t last long, and it was over sooner than he’d have liked. Muffling a second curse with his knuckles, his hips raised of their own volition as he spilled into Stephen’s mouth, Stephen continuing to lap at him through his orgasm until Nick had to wind his free hand into his hair and tug him away, revealing an expression as smug as the cat who got the cream.  
  
“Fuck, Stephen…” he gasped, feeling in no way any cooler than he had half an hour earlier, but not really minding all that much.  
  
Stephen just grinned at him, then rose to his feet, leaned over and kissed Nick on the mouth. Nick’s breath hitched as he tasted himself on Stephen’s tongue, and he curled a hand around the back of Stephen’s neck, holding him close as he kissed him back greedily.  
  
There was a slithering noise, following by a papery crash, as the ‘Needs Work’ pile of dissertation proposals that had been teetering on the edge of the desk finally lost their battle with gravity, and fell to the floor. Stephen broke the kiss and they both stared at the mess for a moment, before Nick chuckled and pulled Stephen back in again.  
  
“We’ll deal with them tomorrow.”


End file.
